Together We Cry
by justagirl8225
Summary: The night of RAW in Detroit, several diva's and superstars meet to chit chat and talk. Sets the stage for things to come. Includes: Stacy, Randy, Dawn, Lance, Trish and others. [ON HOLD ]
1. Waiting Around

Title: Together We Cry  
Disclaimer: The only thing of worth I own is my computer. Title inspired by Under the Bridge by RHCP  
Rating: PG-13 at times for language, and at times for implied situations, later on maybe R for situations.   
Spoilers: None that I know of, follows along with current schedules (but extending the Mexico trip so :P)  
Pairings: Trish/Christian, Dawn/Lance, Stacy/Randy, Molly/?, Lita/?,  
Summary: The night of RAW in Detroit, several diva's of the WWE gather backstage before hand to discuss things. The purpose of their gathering? The up-coming lottery. For one of them, it could mean traveling with her significant other, for two it could mean challenges in their present relationships and for the other two it could mean a new beginning. But for them all, it means a big change. We start two hours before RAW goes on the air. The story itself will follow along with current storylines as I see fit (the lottery providing the main fuel), but at least the current schedule..with one exception.   
Notes: To avoid any confusion later on down the line, current relationships based on present in ring angles and fantasy. In ring names used when in or around the ring, out of ring (given/real) names used when out of the ring. As per injuries, scripted taken at face value, non-scripted taken at full value. Just keep this in mind throughout this story..and we'll get along just fine. 

************************************************************* 

Prologue 

Monday, March 22. Backstage, Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan. 

Trish, Dawn and Stacy were among the first to arrive at the arena. Two others were supposed to be meeting them but no, Amy and Noreen had yet to show up. Even though there was still another two hours or so before RAW went on air, they had wanted to meet up to hang out and talk. Whatever the cause of their absence, they figured Amy would just explain when she and Noreen got there. At any rate, Trish, Dawn and Stacy made themselves at home. With Dawn and Trish lounging on the couch and Stacy taking one of the chairs, they began their discussion. 

*********** 

"So..how have you two been since 'Mania?" Dawn looked between the two.  
  
"Can't complain" Stacy shrugged. "Randy and I went to Poconos in Pennsylvania..ski trip." She smiled wistfully. "We didn't really get much skiing done..but we still had a lot of fun."   
  
"No further questions." Dawn smirked, brushing her hair out of her face. "And you?" She looked across the couch to Trish. "You and Jay do anything special?"  
  
"Actually..no" Trish leaned back against the arm rest. "Amy and I were supposed to go skiing with Jay, Rob and Chris, but well..plans change" She shrugged. "So, while Amy, Chris, Rob and Lance went skiing, I just went back home..Jay was supposed to come with me, but at the last minute, he had plans. Boy's week or whatever with Adam, Andrew and Matt in Atlantic City and New York."   
  
"I see" Dawn made a face, but didn't press the issue..yet. "Well, I ended up going to England, Scotland and Ireland with some of the Smackdown roster." She smiled, leaning back and brought her legs along side with Trish's on the couch. "It was a lot of fun, I can tell you that."  
  
"I'll bet" Trish smiled ruefully. "That's why I can't wait for Mexico. It'll only be for three or four days, but still" She stretched her arms over her head "It'll be fun in the sun."  
  
"Amy's been talking about that non-stop." Dawn rolled her eyes. "She is so pumped up for that trip."  
  
"Oh believe us" Stacy smirked, leaning back in the chair. "We both know full well..ever since the trip was announced, it's been Monterrey this and Monterrey that."   
  
"Who else is going?" Dawn looked between the two again. "I know Oscar and Chavo are..and obviously, Amy and you" Dawn nodded over to Trish.   
  
Trish frowned thoughtfully, before she ran off the scheduled list. "Randy, Michael Hickenbottom, Dave, Paul, Ric, Eric, Booker, Chris Benoit, Glen, Mark, Devon, Jay, Chris Irvine and Rob Szatkowski"   
  
Dawn let out a low whistle. "Wow..sounds like quite the crew"   
  
"Uh huh" Trish huffed slightly. "Though it will mean a major testosterone overload..I'm still looking forward to it."   
  
"If you don't want to go" Stacy raised a brow. "I'll gladly take your place."  
  
Trish raised a brow in return. "No way honey. I am going" She smiled in sympathy. "Though it is too bad you can't go"  
  
"Well bring me back a souvenir.." Dawn winked. "Hopefully a cute one, but a t-shirt will do"  
  
Trish was about to respond, when Noreen walked in. Their conversation ceased and their full attention turned to the door. But at first, the three diva's looked on with a smile in relief, then a frown in confusion. That explained for one missing individual, but where was the other? 

*********** 

"Hey girls" Noreen smiled, tossing her gym bag in the corner. "Amy is on her way..the car she was traveling in ran out of gas. And right now" She sat down on the floor, shaking her head. "Amy, Lance and Rob are either on their way back from the gas station or hopefully on the way here."   
  
"Then how did you get here?" Dawn raised a brow. "I thought you were hanging out with Amy and all of them."  
  
"I did.." Noreen sat back. "Terry gave me, Chris Benoit and Chris Irvine a ride. After we dropped Lance, Amy and Rob off at the gas station of course."   
  
"Interesting turn of events" Stacy whistled. "And where were you all before that?"  
  
"Indoor mini-golf, this really neat trampoline, bowling, some virtual reality games.." Noreen frowned in thought, "It was all at this amusement park..all indoors. We were on our way to the arena, but then Amy insisted we go to this one park. The swings she said were calling to her inner child." She laughed softly. "And had it not been for that little side excursion, the car would have made it."  
  
"Well..at least we know she's safe." Trish tsk'd. "But it would figure you know? Amy was the one who wanted to meet early to begin with."  
  
"We know she's safe" Dawn smirked. "But I fear for Lance's sanity..especially if Amy and Rob are going at it with the usual friendly banter"  
  
"You mean sarcastic and cynic versus calm and optimistic? Clash of the Titan's?" Noreen made a face. "They are, and they have been..all day."   
  
"That girl needs to just let it all go again" Dawn stated with a wry smile. "But, I wouldn't want her any other way..no matter what."  
  
Stacy laughed. "She hasn't always been like that..just after the most recent..well" She glanced quickly to Trish. "Well we all know."  
  
"Yeah" Trish sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "But it's not like she's miserable..she's just a little more..cynical."  
  
"Right" Dawn shrugged. "Still, I can't really blame her..but it would be nice to have the happy go lucky Amy back at all times."  
  
"She isn't always happy go lucky" Trish reminded. "She's just ..Amy. There's really no way to pin-point her."  
  
"Point" Dawn conceded. "Whatever..moving on. So.." She looked between the three. "It looks like I could be here on a more permanent basis..or one of you could be with me."   
  
"Yup.." Trish nodded, looking around the locker room. "Tonight's the big night."  
  
"Have you and Jay talked about it?" Stacy leaned forward looking to Trish rather intently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
"No, not really" Trish shrugged. "We just figured we'll deal with whatever is dealt to us. If we end up on separate rosters than we just have to go with it."   
  
"Have you and Randy?" Dawn cocked her head, eyeing the long legged blonde.   
  
"Yes, actually we talked about it a lot in Poconos." Stacy frowned slightly. "Argued, talked, argued, made up..talked." She shook her head. "But in the end ..we just agreed that we'll stay together. I mean, it's not like people haven't done this before" She sent a look to Dawn. "So there's no reason why we can't."  
  
"Well..speaking from experience" Dawn smiled, "I'm sure you two will work it out..just remember it takes trust, and a lot of it."  
  
"Oh we know" Stacy nodded her agreement. "But, before we continue this little pep talk." She sat back again. "What are the plans for tonight?"  
  
"I don't know" Trish frowned. "Jay hasn't planned anything."  
  
"Well you can always join me, Lance, Rob, Amy, Devon, Mark, Terry" Dawn quirked a brow in thought. "And just a whole bunch of other people really.."  
  
"Yeah..come with us" Noreen grinned. "Chris talked me into going..even if it is karaoke night," She grimaced slightly. "But you so you have to come with us."  
  
"Which Chris?" Trish draped an arm across the top of the couch. "Benoit? Irvine?"  
  
"Irvine actually" Noreen sat back, resting her palms flat on the floor. "It was so funny earlier..we were in teams at the mini-golf place. Canadian's vs. Americans."   
  
"That must've been a hoot" Dawn giggled. "But, four on three? Doesn't sound very fair."  
  
"Well it was either that or ECW. vs WWE. But even though Amy did offer to team with me, the odds still wouldn't have been in our favor." Noreen grimaced. "And then that really wouldn't have been fair."   
  
"With the crowd you were with?" Stacy smirked. "I'd definitely say not..five on two is maybe, slightly, do able, but six on one?"  
  
"Yeah I know" Noreen shook her head with a rueful smile. "But it was still a lot of fun. It was just one of those ..crazy, child hood days."  
  
"I'll talk to Jay about going out later" Trish remarked, somewhat distant..jealous maybe? "And even if he doesn't want to go..count me in" 

*********** 

They were about to launch in to a different discussion, when a whirlwind entered through the door. Lance walked in first, holding a hand to his head and was soon followed by Rob, Chris Irvine, Terry and Amy.   
  
"Hey sweetie" Dawn swung her legs down, walking over to Lance. "What's wrong?" She pressed a tender kiss to his temple, drawing her arms around his waist.   
  
"The car ride..the golf game.." Lance grimaced, dropping his gym bag so he could rub his free hand over her back. "Everything..you know how she gets with Chris, Terry and Rob around."   
  
"Oh I know" Dawn wrinkled her nose, moving them both back to the couch.   
  
"I wasn't that bad." Amy smirked as she walked towards the bench, setting her bag down with a plop in front of her as she took a seat.   
  
"You were too" Terry grinned as he plopped down on her, tossing his gym bag down. "You always are"  
  
"If you don't move, I'll pinch you" Amy grunted, squirming slightly "You're going to make my feet go numb."  
  
"Picky" Terry tossed his head and stood, picking up Amy and taking her seat. He situated her next to him. "Better?"  
  
"No" Amy scoffed, looking to the side. "I'm not speaking to you now."  
  
"Oh you are such a brat" Chris smirked as he sat down on the other side of Terry, ruffling her hair along the way.   
  
"Damn right she is" Rob huffed as he sat down on the other side of Amy, adding his gym bag to the small pile in front of the bench. "However, to quote your words to me earlier: they love you anyway..or at least that's what they want you to think." He pinched her cheek.   
  
"I feel so unloved" Amy sighed over dramatically, resting her head first on Terry's shoulder. "Wait..I'm not speaking to you.." She stuck out her tongue before resting her head on Rob's shoulder. "You can be my pillow for now...consider yourself lucky."  
  
"Or unlucky" Rob bit back a laugh as Amy lifted her head, pulling her lips into a perfect pout. "But, it's better to be a pillow than a punching bag." He patted his shoulder. "So go ahead."  
  
"Thank you" She grinned, turning sideways, resting her back against his arm and swung her legs into Terry's lap.   
  
"Anyway" Dawn looked at the new arrivals. "So..we heard from a little bird" She looked to Noreen, then back to the bunch on the bench. "That you all went to an indoor amusement park..and then to a park?"  
  
"Uh huh" Lance confirmed "All because someone saw the slides, the swings..and then the see-saw." He glanced pointedly to Amy.   
  
Amy stuck her tongue out at Lance. "I wasn't the only one who wanted to go on the see-saw" She glanced along the bench to Chris  
  
"Yeah, but if we hadn't gone to the park, we would've been here sooner" Rob looked down. "Or do you not recall both myself..and Lance, Terry and Chris reminding you of that?"  
  
"We got here..so let's just leave it at that" Terry shrugged. "If we don't drop it now..she'll argue..again"  
  
"Please.." Trish grimaced "Let's just drop the subject and move on."  
  
"Anyway" Amy rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her stomach. "Are you and Stacy planning on joining us tonight after RAW?"  
  
"I'll talk to Randy..I don't see why not" Stacy shrugged   
  
"I'll be there..with or without Jay" Trish swung her legs down from the couch and stood. "But, I should go look for him..when I left the hotel this afternoon, he was still sleeping. He said he'd be here an hour or so before we went on air."  
  
Amy reached for her gym bag to grab her wallet. "I'll walk you" She shifted forwards, swinging her legs down. "Vending machine run."  
  
"I need to look for Randy..since he has my stuff." Stacy stood. "So, I'll see you all when I get back" She smiled, waving to them all before she made her exit.   
  
"We should go find our own locker room.." Terry stood shouldering his gym bag, before he looked to Chris, Rob and Lance. "I don't think we're assigned mixed locker rooms."  
  
"Wouldn't make a difference anyway" Amy shrugged as she made her way to the door. "But yeah it would help."   
  
Rob grabbed Lance's gym bag, adding it along with his as he stood making his way to the door. "We'll let you two have some privacy" He grinned to Dawn and Lance before he opened the door.   
  
"Just meet us fifteen minutes before RAW goes on air alright?" Chris looked to Lance as Amy, Rob and Terry exited. "Hallway or something." He shouldered his gym bag, then extended a hand to Noreen to help her up.   
  
"Confirmed." Lance nodded as Chris, Noreen and finally Trish made their exits. 

*********************** 

And so, on what would be the start of the real new beginnings, the group went their (almost) separate ways until the show began. Of course, they wouldn't really know if they were going separate ways until after..but even if they were, it wouldn't really be separate. Trish found Jay in the hallway not far from the vending machines. When she made her exit, Terry went off in search of a locker room to stash his stuff. Chris, Noreen, Rob and Amy went off as intended to the vending machines. By the time Amy had made her selections and bought stuff for the others, there was about thirty minutes before RAW went on air. Rob and Chris walked the two back to the locker room, and then went off in search of Terry. Lance was just leaving and Trish was just getting back. They all presumed Stacy would just hang in the Evolution locker room until RAW went live. At any rate, Trish, Dawn, Noreen and Amy chattered the remaining time away content in their locker room. 

************************************************************* 

End Prologue. 

Pretty simple..yes? Just going from the lottery, using relationships (scripted and fantasy) and the friendships between the women of wrestling. Next chapter to cover during RAW, split into separate parts..as per couple or whatever. Anyhow, I cut the couples down slightly..makes it easier for me. 


	2. So, what now?

Title: Together We Cry  
Disclaimer: The only thing of worth I own is my computer. Title inspired by Under the Bridge by RHCP  
Rating: PG-13 at times for language, and at times for implied situations, later on maybe R for situations.   
Spoilers: None that I know of, follows along with current schedules (but extending the Mexico trip so :P)  
Pairings: Trish/Christian, Dawn/Lance, Molly/?, Lita/?,  
Summary: This chapter will mainly focus on Rob and Lita.   
Notes: See the first chapter for any applicable notes and read the following: Bear with me for the next few chapters.. I'm still trying to get a feel for things and well, I'll have more of an idea after SmackDown.. For purposes of my plot..Dawn was the one picked for RAW, not Nidia. As for Rob going to SmackDown, it actually works perfectly to my advantage. Will I use the current schedule? Sure..I guess. Will I use it at all times? No. On one other note, the fact that Paul Heyman 'quit' leads me to continue to believe that ECW will make it's return. But, if that does not happen (or until the point that it does), it will just be SmackDown/RAW..revised to my liking. On a side note..I am writing a prequel (go figure, sequel before prequel..eh. anyway, it'll help explain things a tad better) And, Stacy/Randy not covered for a reason within this and the following chapter. We'll just say Stacy went to comfort Randy. That all said, read on. 

************************************************************* 

Before RAW went live..Dawn went off to proudly wear the colors of Smackdown, while Amy, Rob and Lance sported the colors of RAW. But, for all they knew..one of them, two of them, three of them..hell even all four of them could end up wearing the same colors. While they did stay in their respective 'team' locker rooms when they were needed, when they weren't needed they opted to hang out in the locker room they started out in. Dawn of course, ended up joining the RAW locker room after Eric made his second pick. But there were still four picks left for each G.M. The whispers still circulated through the locker rooms as to who the next pick would be. Amy snickered from the corner as Paul put on his show for the third pick of Smackdown, and after wishing Rob and Booker luck..though they wouldn't need it..they knew they would lose, she took off for the hallways. She had heard Adam was wandering around here somewhere, and she knew she would be able to track him down..eventually. Alas, her search was in vain..but while she did not find Adam..she did have a chat with someone. Like most of the superstars on either roster, the words that Paul would speak would echo through her mind for the duration of the evening. But for her, it would be for an entirely different reason. 

For out on the stage Paul was making his fourth pick. "Tazz is going to love this; the extreme reunion this Thursday night of the mad genius of Paul Heyman and Mr. Thursday night, Rob Van Dam!" 

*********************** 

After the fourth pick for SmackDown is revealed, Amy and Rob talk it over. 

*********** 

SmackDown. Amy frowned..yeah it was great..Terry would be joining them on RAW, Dawn would be joining them on RAW, Paul Levesque would do great on SmackDown. So consumed in her thoughts was Amy, that she failed to notice the tall blonde barreling towards her.   
  
"Isn't this great!" Adam Copeland wrapped her up for a hug. "I'm coming to RAW."   
  
She smiled half heartedly. "Yeah. that's great.."   
  
He held her out at arms length. "What's wrong Ames? You look like you just lost your best friend or something."  
  
She quirked a tiny smile. "Something like that.." She shook it off, running a hand through her hair. "Look..I'll see you later..ok? I have someone I need to talk to." She hugged him quickly, then took off again.   
  
She wouldn't have far to go..for around the corner, Booker and Rob had just been informed by the Coach. As Booker was bidding his former tag-team partner the best, Amy stood off to the side. When Booker made his departure, she still didn't say a thing, merely walked on by, but when she looked back, sure enough Rob was a few steps behind.   
  
"At least Dawn and Lance are finally on the same roster" He spoke as they trekked down the usually busy hallway.   
  
"Mmmhmm" She nodded, walking almost in a trance..but still alert enough to not walk into objects.   
  
"Come on" He picked up his pace slightly, taking her hand loosely in his. "There's got to be a stairwell around here somewhere."  
  
She said nothing, just allowed herself to be lead wherever it was they were going. While they weren't officially dating, after the ski trip with Lance, Chris and Noreen it seemed to be heading that way. Friends..definately, that much was always for sure..but recently, it had become just a bit more. At any rate, when they finally reached a stairwell, they went up..stopping at the landing.   
  
"Mr. Thursday Night doesn't roll off as well" She frowned withdrawing her hand as she leaned against the railing.   
  
"It just might take some getting used to" He shrugged, glancing sideways to her. "But..Adam could be the next Mr. Monday Night"  
  
"That's not enough" She closed her eyes, draping her arms on the railing, cushioning her head. "It's not the same."   
  
"But nothing can be done about it." He leaned back against the wall. "And it's not like we won't see each other again."  
  
"Not like it would matter anyway" She spoke mostly to herself. "But yeah, I guess you're right..it's not like the rosters don't travel near each other..and you are still scheduled for Monterrey." She shrugged it off, and after hearing approaching footsteps, she started back down the stairs.   
  
He nodded trailing slightly after her, "¿Qué no importaría?"  
  
She shook her head, sweeping her hair back from her face as she descended the steps. "No es importante."   
  
He raised a brow. "Debe ser, si usted es este trastorno sobre él."   
  
She smirked, stating as coolly as possible. "Quién dijo estuve trastornado. No tengo nada que ser trastornada encima." She plastered on a smile as they passed by Terry and Chris Benoit.   
  
"Usted no puede mentir a mí." He grinned to Terry and Chris first, before continuing. "Por lo menos no sobre esto. Usted dice que usted no está trastornado, sino que usted me está diciendo de otra manera."   
  
She snapped back. "Entonces si usted es tan elegante, usted lo calcula hacia fuera." As they approached the hallway, she gestured upwards with her hands. "Usted me dice que porqué soy así que que trastorne."   
  
He offered quietly, "Usted es confuso porque usted no sabe dónde usted está parado."   
  
She scoffed, "Sé perfectamente bien, donde estoy parado"  
  
"Then maybe you can tell me" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Since one of us isn't so confused."   
  
"I wouldn't know where to begin" She shrugged, placing a hand over his. "And even if I did? Who's to say we're in the same situation?"  
  
He raised a brow, bringing both of their hands down. "I'd like to think I at least remembered that much...last I recall..I was at a ski resort..with some friends. One of them about oh" He held out his free hand, bringing it to just above her head. "This height"   
  
"That describes a lot of people" She smirked "But, I'll pretend to go along with it anyway"  
  
He smirked, then took a slight risk "I don't know what we are..just that..we're here, we're alive, we're human" He glanced sideways, to judge her reaction "But I do know what I want"  
  
"Oh? And just pray tell..what is that?" She glanced sideways   
  
Just as he was about to say something, Adam ran into them. "Did you two hear? Paul quit!"  
  
Amy and Rob shared a look of confusion, before Rob whispered to her. "Estancia con mí esta noche." He held up a hand when she raised a brow in disbelief. "No estoy pidiendo que usted durmiera con mí, estancia justa con mí."   
  
She nodded, addressing Adam. "No we haven't heard..does that mean Paul Levesque and Eddie are about to wrestle?"  
  
"Yeah" Adam walked along side the two. "Where are you two heading anyway?"  
  
"I have to get in the shower before I go anywhere else." Rob looked between the two. "So, if you wouldn't mind" He released Amy's hand. "I'll see the two of you after RAW."   
  
"See you then dude" Adam grinned. Clapping a hand on Rob's shoulder.   
  
Amy offered a smile, masking the rest of the emotions running through her before she went off for the RAW locker room. But, try as she might..one other person saw through the mask, Dawn caught her guarded gaze as she walked towards her. But, wisely..Dawn didn't say a word. The two just waited out the rest of the evening in silence. Then when the locker rooms cleared, Amy mustered a smile. For, there was still the club hop..and well, whatever else was on Amy's agenda. And even after that..It wasn't the end, just a new beginning. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I apologize for the shortness on the chapter, but as stated above..I'm debating what to do here..either go with the current schedule, make up my own or bring back ECW..erm, have Paul bring back ECW. Either way, Rob still goes to SmackDown. Will pick up with actual real time plot after SmackDown airs. At any rate., I'm guessing you can see where I'm taking this..right? 

Translation..I use babelfish, so it goes with literal translations for the most part.   
Rob: ¿Qué no importaría?  
What wouldn't matter?  
  
Amy: No es importante.  
It's not important.   
  
Rob: Debe ser, si usted es este trastorno sobre él.  
It must be, if you're this upset about it.   
  
Amy: Quién dijo estuve trastornado. No tengo nada que ser trastornada encima.  
Who said I was upset. I have nothing to be upset over.  
  
  
Rob: Usted no puede mentir a mí. Por lo menos no sobre esto. Usted dice que usted no está trastornado, sino que usted me está diciendo de otra manera.  
You can't lie to me. At least not about this. You say you're not upset, but you're telling me otherwise.   
  
Amy: Entonces si usted es tan elegante, usted lo calcula hacia fuera. Usted me dice que porqué soy así que que trastorne.  
Then if you're so smart, you figure it out. You tell me why I'm so upset.   
  
Rob: Usted es confuso porque usted no sabe dónde usted está parado.  
You're confused because you don't know where you stand.   
  
Amy: Sé perfectamente bien, donde estoy parado  
I know perfectly well, where I stand.  
  
Rob: Estancia con mí esta noche. No estoy pidiendo que usted durmiera con mí, estancia justa con mí.  
Stay with me tonight. I'm not asking you to sleep with me, just stay with me. 


	3. Stay or Go?

Title: Together We Cry  
Disclaimer: The only thing of worth I own is my computer. Title inspired by Under the Bridge by RHCP  
Rating: PG-13 at times for language, and at times for implied situations, later on maybe R for situations.   
Spoilers: None that I know of, follows along with current schedules (but extends the Monterrey trip..)  
Pairings: Trish/Christian, Dawn/Lance, Molly/?, Lita/?,  
Summary: Post RAW Celebration, and one attempted goodbye. Switching off between narrator and 1st Person (Amy's) view points.   
Notes: All previous notes apply and the following: I have the general framework, a good idea of what will happen..just a matter of working in all the nitty gritty details. 

************************************************************* 

10:15 p.m. Magic Stick 

When they realized that since college was still in session..anywhere in Ann Arbor was out of the question. Not that they minded too much, since they could usually get the cheapest drinks at the college places..but still. They needed a place to appease mostly everyone. And given the group that was assembled..it would have to be a fairly nuetral place. Since both RAW and SmackDown were at the RAW show that evening, it was a fairly balanced crowd that toasted the night. Well really, it almost looked like a mini-ECW reunion, but that's not the point. After they had claimed 1/4 of the parking lot, they took over one wall along the bar. Scattered amongst the chairs (and some sitting on others) were Lance, Dawn, Nidia, Trish, Jay, Adam, Andrew, Nora (or Noreen alias Molly Holly), Chris Irvine, Chris Benoit, Terry(Manbeast/Rhyno), Devon, Mark, Matthew(Spike), Pete(Tazz), James(Little Guido..er, Nunzio), Michael(Stevie), Lisa Marie, Rob and Amy. For an alternative (and if they really wanted some good laughs) there was a bowling alley down the block. Since they did intend on getting slightly hammered..after all some must wrestle on SmackDown, they assigned one designated driver per car..at least. And with no karaoke machine in sight, but plenty of pool tables and a nice dance floor, they were set. After several pitchers of beer and other drinks were procurred, Amy started the evening's celebrations. 

*********** 

(From Amy's POV)

I'm twitching in my seat by now. We've been here for forty five minutes, well really only 15 but it sure feels longer. Does it really take that long to get a few pitchers of beer and some simple mixed drinks ready? If the service here could be any slower..I swear, I'm about ready to don one of those little black aprons and steal a tray. And I know I'm not the only one getting anxious for the much needed booze. Oh, oh wait..here they are. I look around, scanning the faces..noting here and there that I'm really not the only one trying to mask some sort of pain. But, they won't be able to drown their sorrows just yet. I wait until they start pouring their drinks, that gives me the perfect opportunity to grab two pitchers and two cups from the pile. I'm nudging and kicking shins right now. You try to keep some of these maroons in line. When I'm sure I have their attention, I set them up for my toast. After I've cleared my throat, I send a look straight down to Lance, and with a smirk.   
"If I can be serious for a moment"   
Now that I have everyone's full attention, I fill the two cups in front of me..half full.   
"This first cup is for Paul Heyman..for bringing some of us together in the first place."   
I roll my eyes, ignoring the confused looks from some of them. Granted yes, while Paul may not have been the best business man, he did one hell of a job. "I'm no expert, but I feel..had it not been for that, some of you wouldn't be as close." Now they fully understand what I mean. Dawn, Lance, Devon, Mark, Matthew,..Should I go on? I didn't think so either.  
. "This second cup is for good ole' Vince..for bringing all of us together."  
And this pitcher" I gesture to the half full pitcher in front of me..I'm pretty sure they expect me to go all sappy on them. "Is for those who aren't here."   
Now, I know they expect me to either be sappy or stand and deliver with usual wit. So, I won't disappoint. With a wry smirk, I gesture to the full pitcher. "And this last one..is for the sorry sap who has to manage y'all on SmackDown." With a sincere smile on, I lift my glass to everyone. 

A round of nods, hearty chuckles and 'hurt' looks filtered through them before they all started in on the first round of drinks. And let me tell you, the way some of 'em are pounding back cups..we should just buy a damn keg. By the time the last of the first pitchers was drained and another round ordered, we dispersed either at the tables, the pool tables or out on the dance floor. At one of the pool tables; Devon, Mark, Michael and Peter are having a small war trying to rack the balls. I'm biting my lip, this truly is a sight to see. Dawn has managed to drag Lance out on the dance floor and sure enough, Michael and Lisa Marie have joined them. I spot four blonde manes and one curly brunette milling around the dart boards. From my view point at the pool tables, it looks like Nidia is whooping ass. Terry is at another pool table with Chris Benoit, and it looks like Matthew is there too. I have my own pool game going..Nora and I are beating Chris and Rob by the way. So that just leaves one more person un-accounted for. And now there's a pair of hands around my waist. Who the hell is touching me? I whip my head around, shaking a finger at James. When he doesn't let go..I brandish the cue stick in my hand. That seems to do the trick..James is now off for one of the other games of pool, leaving me free to converse. 

***********

"So" I begin, setting up for a perfect shot. "Since we're obviously winning..what do we win?"  
  
"You never set the stakes." Chris smirks at me from across the table. "So, you win nothing."  
  
I roll my eyes, he can be such a pain. "So..let's put some stakes on" and without missing a beat I add. "And no, I don't want A1 Sauce"  
  
"What kind?" Nora asks, leaning against her cue stick "Monetary..beverage wise.."  
  
"You call 'em" I shoot a look over to Rob as I move to take the shot..and score! With a grin, I straighten up. "And make it quick please..we're on our way to winning..again."   
  
"Why me?" He cocks his head to the side. "You trust me?"  
  
I lift a brow "I trust you more than him.." If I'm right, Chris will usually make it something so lame, bland and prediticable..and so typical of him. But, if it's Rob, while it might be somewhat lame, it's still the unexpected. "So what's the stakes?"  
  
"How about..losing team has to" He's drawing this out..I don't like the looks of this all of a sudden.   
  
"Losing team has to pay the winning team." I interrupt him, he's taking too damn long. While I'm thinking of something else..I shoot a glance over to Nora..if she sinks this shot, we win. "Or, at the next joint pay per view..losing team pays for all of the winning teams expenses at the hotel."  
  
"That's not very fair" Chris looks at me quite skeptically. "You two might not be the epitome of girly-girl, but still..if you know you aren't paying for it."   
  
"Then set the rules before I sink this shot" Nora smirks proudly as she does just that. "Unless you two think you can muster enough to beat us."   
  
I smile, sweeping my hair back from my face. Nora and Chris, I tell you...those two are just like night and day. At least on the outside. But when you get them alone, or in a small setting..they're almost identical. Not that it was always like this, but when she came with us on that ski trip..it all changed.   
  
"How about me and you" Chris gestures to Nora with his cue stick. "Take on those two"  
  
"Oh please" I roll my eyes again. "That would would be way too easy."   
  
Chris cocks his head now. "That so hot shot? You're on then." He walks around to where Nora and I are standing, then gestures for me to move. I stick out my tounge and the game is on. 

*********** 

11:45 p.m. (Back to narrator mode) 

While Trish had started out at the dart boards, she was now perching at the tables to watch the games of pool..or more specifically..one game of pool. It appeared that Chris and Nora were losing at the moment, but that wasn't detering them in any way. Oh no, for whatever loss Chris may have felt..Nora was certainly filling. It's not like Trish should really care anymore..after all, she got what she wanted. Jay. But still, there was just something about Chris that Trish was drawn to..like a moth to the flame. Whatever the case, she continued to watch as Amy raised her hands in victory. With a low sigh, Trish made her way over. Wanting to know when they would be leaving. Not that it was too much concern to her, just that it would be nice for any of the SmackDown star's sakes. Amy agreed, as did James, Peter and Michael. With Michael, Lisa Marie, Peter, James, Amy and Rob calling it a night..the rest of the bar hoppers stuck around. 

*********************** 

One hour later, (starting in Amy's P.O.V., switching back to narrator for dialogue) 

Either the two of us are going to have to learn telepathy..or someone will have to say something and quick. We've been sitting here, in my hotel room, with the t.v. blaring. Well the t.v. isn't exactly blaring, more like blurring...and it's the only light in the room. But that's due to the fact that I can't decide on anything. I figure, if we keep going like this..I'll either go blind from the t.v. or insane from the silence. And, what makes it worse..I'm all stretched out on the bed..and right now, I can truly sympathize with one of those little critters I had to pick apart in Science. I feel like I'm underneath a damn microscope. He's been sitting there, over in one of those chairs, just staring straight ahead. Since the bed is in his line of sight, I'm not sure what he's staring at. But, since he doesn't feel like talking..fine; *click* we'll just sit here in the dark. 

*********** 

"What was the point of that?" He asks, slightly agitated.  
  
"Lack of nothing better to do I guess."  
  
"You saying I'm boring?"   
  
She rolled her eyes "..well what else is there to do"  
  
"So long as you can finally give me a straightforward response." He sat back in the chair. "What were you so upset over?"  
  
"Is it really necessary for me to answer that?"   
  
"Would it hurt not to?"   
  
"Fine"   
  
.............................  
  
"I guess..part of me was expecting that you would be drafted to SmackDown, and that part of me was fine with it." She paused a moment to steel her heart. "And the other part was still holding on, hoping you wouldn't be going. And either way, I was set on being happy.." She trailed off, swallowing down her emotions.   
  
"Okay.."   
  
"And if you really need me to spell out why" She sighed, leaning her head back. "Then I don't think there's a need for you to be here."   
  
"Wasn't going to ask you to" He shrugged, searching her out in the dark. "I guess my question would be, what now?"  
  
"Oh I don't know" She raked a hand through her hair. "You said you knew what you wanted..what do you want?"  
  
"Simple really.." His eyes focused on her form, "For you to be happy..and to not feel you have any sort of obligations. I don't want to be any type of burden."  
  
"You wouldn't be a burden" She shrugged, sitting up and pulled her knees to her chest. "And it's not like either one of us has any obligations to the other. We're friends..nothing more."  
  
"True enough" He leaned forward still focused on her. "But is that good enough for you?"  
  
She replied, as coolly as she could. "Nothing I'm not used to. Just have to deal with whatever is dealt to you"   
  
"And if you didn't have to?"   
  
"Then who's to say we would be sitting here?" She shrugged, resting her chin on her knees. "If things always turned out how we wanted them, who's to really say we would be sitting here."   
  
He nodded, "Right, but if you could have what you want..what would it be?"  
  
"I don't want to predict the future or know what's going to happen before hand." She closed her eyes. "I want to live it as it's happening..re-write it in progress." The ghost of a smile graced her face. "The future isn't one of those things we're meant to know"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Why should I bother?" She asked mostly to herself, but loud enough for him to hear her. "It would be the same thing as before, I'm on one show, one set of schedules..you'd be on the other show..another set of schedules." She sighed, "And yeah, I could deal with it, but I don't want to just deal with it."  
  
"Well at least we're on the same page.." He stood, making his way to the bed, sitting on the end. "And as I said, I don't want you to have any obligations. But at the same time I'd like to know, where do we stand?"  
  
She opened her eyes, seeking out his face. "In the same place as before"  
  
The combined light from the moon and the street lights in the parking lot, gave him enough light in this angle to see her. Though, she was trying to smile..she was losing the battle. "Is that what you want then? For things to stay as they are."  
  
"It would make things easier."   
  
He scooted forward "And since when did you do things the easy way?"  
  
"Since I stopped leading with my heart" She closed her eyes again, "As much as I tried not to..I did. And every time I did..it never turned out as I expected."  
  
He sat indian style next to her. "I know..that's partly what brought us here in the first place..or at least under terms like this."   
  
"Then where do we stand?" She opened her eyes, stretching out her legs, turning her head to the side. "You asked me. Now I want to know."  
  
"Honestly? I didn't think that over the course of five months, we would get as close as we have. I mean sure, we've known each other longer than that, but nothing more than a friend..because you always had Matt" He paused, watching her. "And even if Matt wasn't in the picture at any point in time, there would've been something holding us back.."  
  
She turned her head back, searching his eyes for any unspoken answers. "So, what exactly are you trying to say? I was there," She sighed slightly in frustration. "I know what you're referring to, but what are you trying to say?"  
  
"That for whatever reasons, it's not our time" Hesitantly, he stretched out next to her. "But if we have one night."   
  
"That's not what I want." She shook her head, closing her eyes again. "One night and then nothing? That's not who I am..and not who you are."  
  
"Who ever said we were going to do anything?" He kept his voice cool. "Just sleep next to me"   
  
"That's still something and I don't know if I can do that." She flung herself back, "You should probably go"  
  
"Is that what you want?"   
  
Tempted as she was to say no, she nodded..but would not meet his eyes. "Yes..just go."   
  
"Earlier you said you'd stay.." He sat up, moving to the edge. "What changed your mind? And don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it does."  
  
She swung her legs down, leaning forward. "No regrets..even if we didn't do anything, I wouldn't want any regrets." She closed her eyes, cupping her face in her hands.  
  
"Understandable." He moved off the bed, but instead of walking to the door, he walked around crouching in front of her. "Then before you write me out," He brought his face closer, resting his forehead against hers. "At least look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to go."   
  
....................  
  
She swallowed the lump of emotions down again, her fingertips reaching out to touch his cheek as her eyes fluttered open. The hazel depths finally dropping their guard. Her fingers running over his cheekbones, down his jawline and to his hair. Her gaze was telling him to stay, her mouth was starting to say go, but her actions spoke for her. She tipped her face slightly forward, kissing him softly..the simple gesture telling him in actions what she would not say in words. When she pulled away, she whispered against his mouth. "..stay" 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: Prequel is coming soon..so yeah, that'll help explain more. Until then, updates for this piece to come Thursday. 


	4. Shopping Trip

Title: Together We Cry  
Disclaimer: The only thing of worth I own is my computer. Title inspired by Under the Bridge by RHCP  
Rating: PG-13 at times for language, and at times for implied situations, later on maybe R for situations.   
Spoilers: None that I know of and nothing that can't be found on WWE.com, follows along with current schedules (but extends the Monterrey trip, instead of Apr. 3, they are going from Apr. 1 to Apr. 4)  
Pairings: Trish/Christian, Dawn/Lance, Stacy/Randy, Molly/?, Lita/?,  
Summary: See the first chapter and any previous chapters for any explainations.   
Notes: All previous notes apply and the following: I have the general framework, a good idea of what will happen..just a matter of working in all the nitty gritty details. 

************************************************************* 

Early-Afternoon. Tuesday, March 23,2004. Fairlane Towne Center, Dearborn, Michigan. 

(from Amy's P.O.V till the dialogue) 

Terry, Chris, Lance, Adam, Randy and Jay opted to hang out elsewhere. They just told us to meet them later. So, here we are; Stacy, Dawn and Trish had it in their right mind to drag me and Nora out to the mall. Now, normally I wouldn't mind all that much, but come on now people. It was a late night. We have plans to drive down to Missouri..later this week. Until then, who knows what's on the plate. Maybe a stop in Chicago, not sure yet. Anyway..back to the current dilemna. Stacy, is freaking out because Randy wants to introduce her to his parents after RAW and she's afraid of what they're going to think of her. So now, we're on a mission to find 'good girlfriend' dresses and outfits. Ugh. The entire car ride here and all through brunch, she kept going on and on about how she shouldn't have tried for Playboy..blah blah blah. Stacy has just got to realize, she's only human and there are tons of girls who would kill to be her. But no, this is the first parent meeting, so therefore she must make the perfect impression. I have enough sense to not make one of my smart ass comments..for now anyway. But I swear, they try this girly girl crap on me. I'm outta here. 

***********

"So" Dawn looked to the others as they stood near one of the kiosks. "Where should we go?"  
  
"Well.." Trish looked at the layout of the mall. "There's a great selection of stores here..how about we..start here" She pointed to a store on the map.   
  
"Why don't we just comb this floor, then work our way up?" Amy put in. "Please..otherwise we'll be standing here forever."  
  
"And since we don't have forever" Nora interjected. "We should think of something and now."  
  
"We'll start on this floor." Stacy looked at the map. "Hey look..there's a store called Diva's!"  
  
"Let's just start walking..alright?" Amy took a step in one direction   
  
Thankfully, the girls did start walking. Turns out Diva's is a specialty store for handbags (at least according to their website). By the time they hit the second floor, all five had at least one shopping bag. On the way up to the second level, they picked up the conversation again.  
  
"What are you all doing from here to Missouri?" Stacy addressed them all as they stepped off the escalator. "I mean, we don't have to be there until the 27th."  
  
"No clue actually.." Nora shrugged. "Are we driving?"  
  
Dawn frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I know that Pete, James, Devon or at least some of them are doing a house show in Tampa on the 28th." She started off for the nearest store. "We could drive there, then drive to Missouri on the 26th."   
  
"Or the 25th." Trish shrugged. "Why don't we just do that then?"  
  
"It would make more sense to fly or drive to Missouri first." Amy followed Trish and Dawn inside the store. "And if we go to Florida..then we go."   
  
"Or fly to Tampa" Nora offered as she followed the others. "Then drive or fly to Missouri."  
  
"Or skip Florida all together" Amy shrugged, heading towards a rack of shirts. "It's not like Missouri and Florida are right next door to each other."  
  
"Then we'll fly to Tampa." Stacy shrugged, heading to an adjacent rack of skirts. "Then fly to Missouri."  
  
"Since RAW is in St. Louis" Trish reasoned, sifting through a pile jeans. "We can fly to St. Louis from Tampa. I doubt the house show is far from St. Louis."   
  
"Right" Nora and Dawn nodded.   
  
"So, it's settled then, we'll fly to Tampa tomorrow, besides which Ames..you could always head over to Ft.Lauderdale if you don't want to go to Tampa. Spend some time with your mom and then meet us in St. Louis." Dawn grinned, joining Amy at the shirt rack. "But in the meantime, we have to get Stacy all set."  
  
"Well count this store out." Stacy groaned, making her way out. "What if his parents hate me?"  
  
Amy grimaced as she set the shirt back on the rack..damn Dawn; readily making an exit. "They won't hate you Stacy..you're a great person. You're smart, funny..outgoing."  
  
"I show up almost weekly in scantily clad clothing, or in next to nothing." Stacy sighed. "I was on pay per view, in lingerie. I was trying to be in Playboy."  
  
"So what?" Dawn raised a brow as she followed the two out. "There's no shame in being proud of what you have."  
  
"Stace, don't stress it." Trish linked arms with the fellow blonde. "You honestly have nothing to worry about. I mean, I'm sure his parents understand..look at Randy." She raised her free hand when Stacy shot her a look. "Aside from the fact that Randy is nothing like his in-ring persona..his dad was a wrestler."   
  
"Stacy you really have nothing to worry about." Nora reassured. "Just be yourself. You're one of the nicest people I know."  
  
"Besides..first meetings with parents are always easier than you think." Dawn shrugged. "I wouldn't be worried about it all."  
  
"And it's not like it's the first set of parents..right?" Trish shrugged as they ducked into another store. "So, no biggie." 

*********** 

As they perused this shop and many others in the mall, The conversation drifted between the perfect outfits, makeup, hair accessories and shoes. Well at least for Trish and Stacy. Nora, Dawn and Amy dropped back to hold their own conversation. 

"Where did you all go skiing? I didn't get the chance to grill Lance about that." Dawn looked to either side of her. "I know Stacy went off to Poconos with Randy."  
  
"We didn't do too much skiing, a lot of winter sports actually." Nora half shrugged. "We just went to Nothern Minnesota and Amy here tried ice fishing."  
  
"Tried being the key word." Amy smirked. "It requires patience..that which I don't have."  
  
"That's the truth" Dawn snickered. "But it sounds like fun."   
  
Amy nodded, adjusting one of the bags looped over her wrist. "We went snowmobiling, snowshoeing, cross country skiing..like Nora said." She grinned. "Winter sports vacation."  
  
"And just why were you so grumpy this morning?" Dawn raised a brow at Amy. "It's not like you had a choice. It was almost check out time."  
  
"Yeah well, I had a long night." Amy shrugged, following Trish and Stacy into the next store. "I didn't get to sleep until 5:00."  
  
"What did you do?" Dawn and Nora followed.   
  
"We talked..about everything." Amy took off for the bikinis on sale. "That's all."  
  
Nora and Dawn followed. "About what?" Dawn pressed gently.   
  
"About stuff" Amy looked through the racks.   
  
"Hey Dawn" Trish called out from the skirts, holding up two. "Long skirt or short skirt?"  
  
"Angled" Dawn reasoned as she looked over the skirts in question. "With some fringe trim on the bottom. 3/4 sleeve blouse"  
  
Trish grinned. "Thanks" She turned back to Stacy as the two picked through the skirts in front of them.  
  
"So.." Dawn looked back to Amy. "Any conclusions?"  
  
"Nothing to conclude Dawn." Amy pressed her lips into a firm line, yanking three bikinis off the rack. "If you need me, I'll be in the dressing room." She arranged the bikinis in the crook of her arm, heading to the desired dressing room.  
  
Dawn huffed, looking to Nora as they went for the on sale summer clothes. "So..since she won't talk to me about her love life." She sent Nora a sly look. "What's up with you and Chris?"  
  
"Nothing really." Nora shrugged, setting aside a pair of shorts. "We're just friends..you know? I don't think he's really looking for any relationship other than that."  
  
"True" Dawn sifted through the tank tops. "But that's not to say something won't happen."  
  
"If it does, it does" Nora reasoned. "And if it doesn't than I won't have any regrets. He's a nice guy and a good friend."   
  
"That's true too" Dawn piled a few tank tops over her arm. "You two look cute together."  
  
"Not really" Nora shrugged. "Stacy and Randy have almost everyone beat for cutest pair."  
  
"Matt and Amy were cute..when they weren't fighting.." Dawn smiled ruefully. "Or when you could actually engage them in conversation."   
  
Nora giggled. "You should see some of the pictures from the trip..Amy and Chris made an igloo..or at least what they claimed to be an igloo." 

*********** 

Meanwhile, over by the skirts.  
  
"So..how was your mini-break after 'Mania?" Stacy glanced sideways to Trish as the two put together outfits.   
  
"Relaxing actually..as I mentioned yesterday, Jay went off for some guy bonding time..whatever that means. So I had some nice time for myself." Trish grinned. "I've got a meet and greet coming up though. On the 25th, so Jay and I are going to head up North."  
  
"Scott and I have one on the 3rd..I think." Stacy frowned slightly. "But it's in San Diego, so Randy and I will probably head down there after RAW on the 29th."  
  
"Celebrate his birthday without us around?" Trish frowned, pouting playfully. "Now that's not fair."  
  
"We can have a small party.." Stacy shrugged, then added with a wink. "But, it's also the first birthday of his, that he and I are spending together."  
  
"True" Trish laughed, holding up a few outfits in her possession. "So, let's go get you dolled up."  
  
"Okay" Stacy grinned, toting her outfits as the two walked to the dressing rooms.   
  
As they walked in, Amy walked out, the three bikinis over her arm. "Well, I'm set." She looked to Nora and Dawn. "Just let those two know I'll be outside the store..I'm going to sit down."  
  
With a smile, she went off for the cash register to pay for her newest finds; then it was out to the benches to people watch.   
  
"You better show me those pictures" Dawn watched as Amy took off. "There's something she's not telling me..and it hurts." She shook her head, then went to the dressing rooms tank tops and shorts in tow. 

*********************** 

The girls spent a good deal of the day at the mall. Either clothes shopping or music shopping. Later, it was off for dinner with Terry, Lance, Adam, Chris, Jay and Randy. Which is where we join them again. 

*********** 

"So, did you make the sales people happy?" Jay looked to Trish. "Or did you spare them?"  
  
"You saw the bags didn't you?" Amy raised a brow. "Between those two" She gestured to Trish and Stacy. "They have those stores set for the next month."  
  
"Yeah yeah" Trish stuck out her tounge. "Just like you have the music store set for life."  
  
"Shane gave me a list of stuff to get." Amy shrugged. "He needed some new D.V.D's..just be glad I didn't stop at any comic book related stuff."  
  
"And why's that?" Dawn glanced behind Lance to Amy.   
  
"The last time I went to the mall without Shane, but with a list of comic books to buy?" Amy grimaced. "I walked out of there with two bags full. The boy has enough as it is."  
  
Adam shook his head. "You can never have enough."  
  
"Ugh" Amy sipped her iced-water. "You spend a day at a comic book store with either Rob or Shane and see what it does to you. Put them together" She rolled her eyes. "Torture"  
  
Chris raised a brow. "This coming from the woman, who has been reading comic books, instead of the usual magazine?"  
  
"It happens when you travel with those two" Amy shrugged, sitting back in her seat between Adam and Terry.   
  
"Anyway" Randy looked to them all, setting down his napkin. "Jay informed me that you two" He looked to Jay and Trish. "Are heading up North..so" He looked to the others. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Tampa." Dawn confirmed, sitting back in her seat.   
  
"Yeah" Stacy nodded, resting her hands on the table. "Catch a flight tomorrow..or something, then just head off to St. Louis on the 26th."  
  
Randy nodded, taking one of her hands between his. "House show's at 7:30..last I checked anyway."  
  
"And what's in Tampa?" Jay looked between them all.   
  
"Well..Smackdown has a house show on the 28th.." Dawn sipped her water. "And since we have the free time until then, might as well soak up the sun instead of freeze our butts off."  
  
"And Monterrey on the 2nd" Amy grinned, looking to Chris. "I can't wait"  
  
"We could always head down there early." Chris looked to Trish, Jay and Randy. "Unless you all don't want to."  
  
"I won't be heading down until the 2nd as planned" Randy looked to Stacy, addressing Chris. "Unless I can figure out how to get her on that trip.."  
  
"Why don't you and Nora just join us?" Amy looked to Stacy.   
  
Stacy shrugged. "I've got a meet and greet on the 3rd in San Diego with Scott."  
  
"So, none of us are scheduled for anything..other than wrestling, so" Chris looked to the others again. "Why don't we fly out to San Diego on the 31st, we'll celebrate Randy's birthday in Monterrey. Then Stacy can just head back to San Diego, and we'll all be back on the road on the 5th."   
  
"What about the house shows?" Nora glanced sideways to Chris. "I mean, what about me, Dawn, Lance, Adam and Terry."   
  
"Call in sick" Jay shrugged.   
  
"All of us?" Lance raised a brow. "I somehow doubt Mr.Bischoff would appreciate that."  
  
"Then.." Chris frowned in thought. "I don't know..figure something out. But Stace..you and Nora should come with us, if only until the 2nd, then you can be on the road if you're needed at the house show on the 4th."   
  
"That works" Adam reasoned. "I mean, it's not like we can't make a vacation sometime. We'll just check out the schedules later on. You two" He looked between Nora and Stacey. "Go have fun."   
  
"Then we'll all celebrate Randy's birthday on the 5th." Jay looked between them all. "That sound like a plan?"  
  
All sets of eyes looked between Stacy and Nora, and the two shrugged, then nodded.   
  
"Well bring me back a souvenier" Terry grinned. "Just as long as it's not living, breathing or illegal."  
  
Chris snapped his fingers. "Damnit, that rules out all of my choices."   
  
Nora rolled her eyes. "You are a dork"  
  
"No he's not" Adam shook his head. "He's a dorkimus maximus"  
  
"Are you sure he's not a reekasaurus rex?" Lance grimaced, looking between Adam and Jay.   
  
"All in the past" Jay waved a hand.   
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so what did you all do today?" She looked between the guys. 

*********** 

After they had finished dinner, it was off to the hotel..and the next day off to Tampa for most, and Canada for two. 

************************************************************* 

Author Speaking: I go borderline on reality and fantasy (no really?) Anyway, I know most of the stuff that happens isn't highly likely to happen, or even if it is..whatever. It sets up the stage for Tampa until Missouri. And yes, more Stacy/Randy stuff coming. Just be patient. 


	5. As Good as It Gets?

Title: Together We Cry  
Disclaimer: The only thing of worth I own is my computer. Title inspired by Under the Bridge by RHCP  
Rating: PG-13 at times for language, and at times for implied situations, later on maybe R for situations.   
Spoilers: None that I know of and nothing that can't be found on WWE.com, follows along with current schedules (but extends the Monterrey trip, instead of Apr. 3, they are going from Apr. 1 to Apr. 4)  
Pairings: Trish/Christian, Dawn/Lance, Stacy/Randy, Molly/?, Lita/?,  
Summary: See the first chapter and any previous chapters for any explainations.   
Notes: All previous notes apply 

************************************************************* 

Thursday, March 25, 2004. Late-Evening, Pick a beach house, Tampa, Florida 

(again, will be from Amy's P.O.V. unless it's dialogue) 

There really is nothing better than being at a beach, right before sunset. Especially when you're surrounded by friends. And really, as much as I wanted to hurt my dear old friend Dawn for dragging us all here..instead of heading elsewhere, I'm glad she did. It honestly was what we really all needed. Just a break from the road, and she was right on the mark for the locale. Of course, Trish and Jay aren't here, but maybe that's for the better. You see, ever since Trish hooked up with Jay she's changed. It's not that noticeable, but if you know her..and I really like to think that I do..then you would see it. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but I think she regrets not hooking up with Chris when she still had the chance. Now? Well it just might be too late. Ever since we got here..and really a little before then, Nora and Chris have been inseperable. It's so cute, you know? I guess the term I'm really looking for is puppy love. Yesterday, they decided to build sandcastles..I personally went for the sand sculptures, but hey..to each their own. Anyway, the point being that they've been doing nothing but spending their time together. And it's not like it's stuff that Chris would normally do..not that he's known for being the most mature person, but it's all stuff that Nora wants to do. It really is sweet. 

Dawn and Lance, well they've always been good together. I mean yeah, there have been times where it might have looked like they were heading for splitsville, but they got right back on track. They just work together in every sense of the word. I mean, sure Lance has become a little less..uptight as of late, but Dawn really brings that out in him. And it's great being around Dawn again..I've missed her. 

Adam, Terry and Shane Helms have been their usual selves..ugh. I have to watch my back with those three running around. Just like kids in a candy store. It's amazing how much 'grown' men behave like children. But it's nice having them around..Adam well he's always been able to pick me up out of any sort of, rut I've been in. Not that others haven't been able to, just that Adam his own way of doing things. And it's great having him back on the roster..plus that he's with RAW. Terry, well he's just like a big teddy bear. Given yes, that gore that he uses in the ring? Keep me far away from it..but he's such a sweetheart. And Shane, hmm what do I really need to say about him. Aside from the fact that he's been there for me..and that he keeps me entertained, gosh. Shane is just one of those people that makes you laugh, makes you forget about things that are really bothering you. 

Oh wait..I hear footsteps..or at least the sound of someone's clothes swishing in the wind so that means I've got company. 

***********

"Hey Amy" Stacy smiled, sitting down on the sand next to her.   
  
"Hey Stace" She grinned, looking to her tall blonde friend.   
  
"Being here..makes me want to quit, become a lifeguard or something" Stacy giggled. "This has been the best couple of days off."  
  
Amy nodded. "Yeah it really has. Just what we all needed I think, just get away from all the crazy stuff."   
  
"Almost makes me wish we didn't have to go back on the road tomorrow." Stacy stretched out her legs, digging her toes in the sand. "But then, it won't be too bad..just a few days on the road, then we're off to Mexico."  
  
"Now that is worth going back on the road for" Amy grinned, leaning back and letting her hands sink slightly into the sand. "When are you meeting Randy's parents?"  
  
"Tomorrow..after we get in, just going for dinner." Stacy grimaced slightly, looking out over the water. "And then I'm not sure..I think we're spending most of Saturday and Sunday with them."   
  
"It won't be that bad Stace..I mean, like Trish said the other day, it's not like it's the first set of parents you've met." Amy glanced sideways. "And besides..I'm sure you'll get along just fine with them."  
  
"I guess" Stacy shrugged. "I'm just nervous that's all. I mean really..what if they don't like me? I'm happy with Randy..really happy." She looked to Amy, "And I just worry, I don't want anything to happen."  
  
"Well, unfortunately you can't predict the future" Amy frowned thoughtfully. "But you can change the course, just don't worry about it. I mean, even if you and Randy's parents don't click..doesn't mean it can't work. The relationship involves the two of you..not other people. And from what I see" She looked to Stacy,"You two are great together"   
  
"That's true" Stacy bit her lip in thought. "It's just..this has been one of the best things that has happened to me." She sighed wistfully. "I mean, yeah I'm sure if I just looked I could have almost any guy I wanted..but the one I really wanted." She grinned. "I think I'm falling in love."  
  
Amy raised a brow. "You think?" She shook her head, sitting up to sift her hands through the sand. "You are..the way you two act, the way you look at him..the way he looks at you." She lifted her hands, watching the grains filter through her fingerrs..repeating the motion as she spoke. "It's just another one of those relationships that you can see will work."  
  
Stacy watched, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that's true..kinda hard looking at the relationship from the outside though, you know?" She tsk'd. "But yeah..I can see what you're saying, I see that in Dawn and Lance."  
  
"Everyone does" Amy half-grinned, dusting off her hands. "Have you told him?"  
  
"What?" Stacy raised a brow. "That I love him? No."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"What if he doesn't feel the same, what if he's just using me" Stacy sat forward, resting her hands in her lap. "What if he's going to break up with me, what if-"  
  
"Not going to happen anytime soon." Randy's voice broke in as he kneeled next to her. "And not something that I plan on happening."  
  
"But-"   
  
Randy cut her off as he sat down next to her. "Stacy..honey, if I had any intentions of cheating..or breaking up, which I don't." He took her hands in his. "But if I did..I wouldn't be asking you to meet my parents so soon."   
"I think, I'm going to go take a walk." Amy stood, dusting off her light pants. "That water is looking inviting."  
  
"You aren't going swimming are you?" Randy raised a brow. "I mean, I know you are the extreme diva in the ring, but it's not even Summer."  
  
"Who said anything about swimming" Amy snorted. "I'm just walking..in the waves, and waiting for the sun to set." She waved to the two, as she went closer to the shore. 

***********

The two watched as Amy walked off, shaking their heads as she tossed her sandals to the side, rolling up the ends of her jeans to walk in the waves.

"So what are you so worried about?" Randy dropped an arm over Stacy's shoulder, drawing the other around her waist. "My parent's aren't that bad."  
  
"I'm not doubting you on that." Stacy half shrugged, leaning into him. "But I just don't want to make a wrong impression."  
  
"You've impressed me enough" He grinned. "And that's good enough. Stace, they're going to love you."  
  
"How are you so sure?" She frowned slightly. "And what if they hate me?"  
  
"They won't hate you.." He sighed, "And I'm so sure because well.." He dropped his arm, hooking a finger under her chin. "I love you..I know we haven't been together that long, but I just know this is right." He kissed her forehead. "You and me..we're just right."  
  
She sighed happily. "I love you too..and I'll try not to worry too much."  
  
"That's my girl" He grinned, helping her stand as he did. "Now, let's get back inside..everyone else went off somewhere and it looks like Amy is going to be at the waves for awhile." He pointed out towards the red head..who was currently ankle deep walking along the shore. "So..let's go make ourselves..scarce." He wiggled his eyebrows, taking her hand in his.   
  
She laughed as the two went back to the house, swinging their hands slightly. "Oh hey Shane."  
  
"Hey yourselves" Shane grinned tossing a football up in the air. "You two up for a little night football?"  
  
"We're going to engage in other.." Randy smirked. "Night time activities."  
  
"Dude." Rob appeared in view, standing next to Shane. "We'll be out here until it gets too cold..and everyone else is supposed to be getting back around midnight."  
  
"I'm well aware of that" Randy grinned, tugging Stacy's hand slightly. "So we'll see you two later." 

***********

Meanwhile, down at the shore. 

I tell you..Stacy really has nothing to worry about. Ever since she and Randy got together a few months ago..and even before then. You could really see it. I mean, she would go on and on about how cute he is, how perfect his body is..the way he smiles,..just everything. And from what I understand..Randy was the same way. So it really was only a matter of time before the two of them got together. And now that they are together...as I said to Stacy, they're like Dawn and Lance..or Stevie and Lisa Marie. They're just meant to be together. And yeah, I guess at one point in time..you could say the same about me and Matt. But well..things change, and sure we're on speaking terms..we're friends at least, but I don't want to go on that road again. I'm happy with the way things are..I guess. I think my toes are about to fall off..maybe walking in the waves right now wasn't such a good idea..but whatever. I'm stopping here..the sun is just about to set and I've got a great view. I'd sit down, but I really don't think that is how I want to watch the sunset. Yes, I'll walk in the waves, but I won't sit without a bathing suit..and just how did a football get here? I'm going out on a limb..and I'm guessing I've got two immature people standing near me.   
  
"Hey Ames" Shane called out to her, about twenty feet away. "Toss that back up here?"  
  
"Come get it yourself" Amy smirked as she turned. "I'm not a slave..and you have legs..use 'em."   
  
"But that means my feet'll get wet and then all icky" Shane pouted playfully. "And besides, you're closer"  
  
Amy raised a brow, picking up the football and tossed it further down the shore. "Now I'm not." She stuck out her tounge, turning back to the setting sun.   
  
"Amy Christine" Shane shook his head, jogging to where the football had landed. "That was so uncalled for."  
  
Amy shrugged, hugging herself lightly as the sun dissappeared beyond the horizon. "Maybe so" She glanced sideways, "But you were the ones stupid enough to play football on a beach..near me."  
  
Shane tossed the football back up to Rob, addressing Amy. "It wasn't my fault the ball got away..and why are you standing way out here?"  
  
"Because I can" She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, tossing her head back to look at the sky. "That's why"  
  
Shane shook his head, walking back up to Rob. "How much longer you stayin' out here?"  
  
"Don't know" She shrugged, addressing Shane as she stared up at the sky. "Until I see a shooting star, until the sun rises again..I don't know". She swung her arms by her sides, looking out over the water again as she walked futher down the shore, stopping just above the shore line to sit down in the dry sand.  
  
Shane exchanged a glance with Rob, before he went down to Amy, plopping in the sand next to her. "Want company?"  
  
"Since we really can't go back to the house.." Rob smirked. "Unless of course you want to well-"  
  
"No thanks" Amy wrinkled her nose. "But if you two have nothing better to do" She rolled her eyes, laying back in the sand. "I guess you can join me."   
  
"I feel so honored" Shane smirked, stretching out his legs.   
  
"And you should" Amy stuck out her tounge, resting her hands underneath her head. "Stars should be coming out soon."  
  
"They should" Rob sat on the other side of her, mimicking Shane's posture. "Why..you waiting for the first star?"  
  
"Nothing to wish for" She half-shrugged, closing her eyes for a moment. "At least nothing that I can think of."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that" Rob watched her, waiting until she re-opened her eyes. "People always have something to wish for."  
  
"Maybe I just don't want to voice it" She stated as coolly as possible. "And what would you wish for?"  
  
"If I said it" He shrugged. "Wouldn't come true"  
  
"Right" She let out a low sigh, staring straight up at the sky. "But there's the first star.." 

***********

Thankfully..we all fell silent then. I really don't know what I would wish for at this point. I know it wouldn't be anything that I could physically have..it wouldn't be anything that money could buy. But..if I could have anything in the world right now, it would be for more moments like this. Surrounded by the natural beauty of the world and with friends. Because as of right now..that's as good as it's going to get. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I had a hard time trying to convey things here. but well..I'm thinking..I'm working on the rest of this idea..and running with a few others elsewhere. Prequel will be up soon. Until then, updates for this piece tomorrow. 


End file.
